Kiss Me, Kill Me
by iCayleigh
Summary: My take on Season 2.  Damon reveals to Elena that people can resist compulsion with practice, leading to a number of sessions between the two where Elena is voluntarily compelled by Damon, and tries to fight it.  D/E
1. Chapter 1

_**Kiss Me, Kill Me**_

_**Chapter 1  
**_

_**By:** **iCayleigh**_

_**Summary: ****Damon reveals to Elena that people can resist compulsion with practice, leading to a number of sessions between the two where Elena is voluntarily compelled by Damon, and tries to fight it. D/E**_

_**A/N:** **This idea came to me a while back, before any of the season 2 spoilers even started showing up. So, this is my take on Season 2, while trying to stay as accurate as I can. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_

_**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters. I am just borrowing them. :)**_

* * *

Elena held her cell phone up to her ear as she stared, transfixed into Katherine's dark eyes, like looking through a mirror into her own. "Hello Elena." Came Damon's smooth voice from the other end of the phone. It sounded as if he were taking a drink of his favorite scotch before he said, "Is this one of those teenage call and hang up games? Does your skittish calling happen to be about earlier?" Smug, he cut right to the chase.

"Yes." A wicked smirk danced across Elena's features, mirroring that of her doppelgangers.

* * *

Elena heard a satisfied click from the lock as she pressed her body against the door. "I love you, Stefan." She sighed into her phone right before she disconnected the call and stepped through her front doors threshold. It had been such a long day and a missing dress was the least of her worries. Her number one concern, for the moment at least, being her brother.

She closed the door quietly and took a step towards the stairs. Placing her hands on the railing, Elena called out, "Jeremy-are you up?" Her voice was met with silence, and she shrugged tired shoulders assuming everyone was asleep. With one foot on the staircase she had been about to go up and check on him when a sudden crash came from the kitchen. That noise alone was odd, and Elena's brow furrowed in confusion as she moved away from the stairs to investigate. Though Jeremy was known to stay up most nights, he usually kept to his room, and Aunt Jenna was not known to cook at such a late hour.

As she walked down the hall, a foreboding feeling washed over her. If dating a vampire had taught her anything, it was that she should always trust her gut instincts. She gripped her phone at the ready, just in case she would have to speed-dial said vampire boyfriend, or his brother at the very least.

She swallowed and felt her heart beating in her chest. Come on now! She inwardly scolded herself. This was her own home, what did she have to be afraid of? After all, the _bad_ vampires were all gone. John, her _father_, and most of the council members had seen to that just a few hours before. She squared her shoulders and stepped into the kitchen. She froze.

Unprepared for the sight before her a scream built up within her very core as she stared, wide eyed at John's bleeding form sprawled upon the floor. Dark crimson blood was everywhere and slowly pooling toward her feet, the very smell making Elena sick to her stomach. A trail of blood led from the cupboards to where his seemingly lifeless body lied, next to him was an upturned pan. What was most gruesome were the four bloody fingers laying silently upon the counter top. Suddenly his eyes squinted open painfully.

He was still alive! Elena pressed her phone to her ear, prepared to call for help. Before she could take a rushing step toward him, she watched fear flash across John's face as he stretched out a weak, uninjured hand to point at something behind her. Elena felt that scream still lodged in the back of her throat.

"Ah, ah, ah." Came a taunting, yet very familiar voice mere inches from her ear. "I wouldn't scream if I were you."

The whole room seemed to go silent then, the only sound being that of Elena's racing heart beat. Her cell phone slipped from her hand and clobbered to the tiled floor. Hair flying, she turned around to face who she knew was surely behind her. "Katherine!" Being this close to the woman that stole the hearts of both the Salvatore brothers was a shock all on its own. They were identical except for their clothes. Katherine's being something Elena would have worn on any normal day.

The vampire before her took a steady step forward as she tilted her head to the side like a curious cat, Elena mimicking her movement by taking a step back. Katherine then smiled knowingly, a wicked gleam in her eye as she said, "Isobel wasn't kidding." Elena glared, unflinching as the other girl reached up and caressed her cheek. Katherine smirked as she tilted Elena's chin as if examining a prized animal. "No wonder you have my boys wrapped around your little finger." She cooed with a pout, twirling Elena's hair with her fingers.

Elena was unsure of what to do as her eyes bounced about the room, searching for something, anything to save herself and her dying biological father behind her. She couldn't scream to wake up Jeremy or Aunt Jenna. All hell would break loose if she did, even though it _clearly_ already had. Her eyes landed on the phone that lied halfway between Katherine and the hallway.

If she could just get to her phone. "Your boys?" Elena hissed defiantly. "You gave up_ ownership _the moment you left them." Like she hoped, that struck a cord in her doppelganger. Katherine's eyes flashed with anger, a hint of red lurking at the edges of their depths. Elena saw the slap coming before it made sharp contact with her cheek, but did next to nothing to stop it.

Elena's head swung sideways from the impact, hair flying and shielding her face from Katherine's view. Suddenly a young, girlish laughter bubbled forth from the vampire's lips. The sickeningly sweet sound was much worse then that of Elena's hot, throbbing cheek. "Oh…" Another giggle. "You're bleeding."

How she knew that, Elena was unsure, seeing as the smell of John's blood was thick in the air around them. Elena touched the corner of her mouth with her fingers before glancing down at them. Yes, she was bleeding, if the smeared redness on her fingertips was any indication. Elena licked her lip, the metallic taste of her own blood fresh on her tongue. This action brought her new found strength. Katherine's moment of crazed happiness gave Elena just enough time to catch her off guard. Using the vampire's giddiness against her, she leapt forward.

Exactly as Elena predicted, Katherine was caught off guard. Taking a halting step backward, she reached out to grab her. Missing Elena by mere inches, instead her fingers caught hold of the necklace around her neck, the clasp breaking and dangling in her hand, pendant face-up in her palm. Any closer and it would have been Elena's delicate throat in those dainty, but very dangerous hands.

"What are _you_ doing with…" Katherine dangled the necklace in front of her own face, a far off look in her eyes, allowing Elena that extra second she needed to dive for her phone.

One hand quickly going to her throat, Elena felt naked, vulnerable and unprotected without her necklace laced about her neck. This was bad, very, very bad! Snatching up her phone she quickly speed-dialed the first number that came to her mind.

"…my necklace?" Slightly bewildered before it all clicked together, Katherine let out an angry growl as a frightened Elena stared, her phone ringing loudly between them.

"Oh no…" Katherine ripped the phone from her human counterparts grasp, declaring, "We're not calling anyone just yet." as she disconnected the call.

"But Uncle John!" Elena was not yet use to calling him her father, especially in this situation. She side-stepped Katherine and rushed toward the body on the floor. Her own body becoming a shield, as if she could somehow protect him from Katherine's ruthlessness.

"…Is dead." With a little eye roll, Katherine latched onto Elena's wrist pulling her backward and flush against her own body. Struggling, Elena tried to pull herself away, and to no avail with one of Katherine's hands holding her wrist in a vice grip, and the other painfully around her middle. Tear's began to well up in her eyes at the bitter realization as she stared down at her former Uncle, turned biological father's lifeless body. She truly hated the man, but had never wished such a harsh death upon him.

Elena felt Katherine shrug her shoulders. "Don't act so surprised, he died about the moment he warned you I was here." She whispered cutely in Elena's ear. "Now…" She spun Elena around and with just one shove, her back hit the island.

"I'm going to ask you this again, 'What-'" Katherine held the chain between her fingers, dangling the pendant in front of Elena's eyes as if to hypnotize her. A forced grin formed on Katherine's lips. "Are you doing," The necklace swung back and forth like a pendulum. "With my necklace?'"

What was she talking about? A look of confusion flashed in Elena's eyes as she said, "Stefan gave it to me." Elena's chin rose, her voice becoming stronger. "It belongs to me."

"No." Katherine shook her head. "It doesn't. It should belong to me." She said as if correcting a child. "You are merely borrowing it. It protected you for a time. I can smell the vervain, as strongly as I can smell your growing fear without this handy little necklace around your neck. Oh, it's delicious." Katherine swung her head, nostrils flaring as she smelled the air.

"Stefan was going to give it to me, you know!" Katherine smiled, fondly remembering her past as if it weren't Elena she was talking to, but just another girl. "It belonged to his grandmother…" She then launched herself into a little story.

"You're crazy!" Elena suddenly kicked out, hitting Katherine in the shin before she pushed forward, bloody knife in her hand.

At some point during Katherine's rambling, Elena had managed to grab the weapon used to kill John off the island table. "I know this wont kill you, but I know enough about vampires to know this is going to hurt!" Elena hissed, swinging the knife and slashing at Katherine's arm.

"Bitch!" Katherine growled, taking a step back as she stared down at her arm, which was quickly beginning to heal. "You ripped my favorite shirt!" Elena held the knife poised to attack again. "Stop." Katherine said, staring into Elena's eyes. Her own eyes widened, pulsating as Elena stared back, transfixed. She let down the knife, holding it loosely in her grasp.

"That's more like it." Katherine grinned like a mad woman, the next phase of her plot already calculating it's self in her minds eye. The silence surrounding them was suddenly broken as Elena's phone began to ring. Katherine glanced down at her hand, where the iPhone lied in her palm. "It's for you." She handed it back to a compelled Elena.

"You kissed Damon on the porch when you got home." Elena's head bobbed in agreement. "You loved it." Katherine continued. "You love Damon Salvatore."

Elena smiled as she said, "I love Damon!" with cheerful, love sick happiness in her voice.

"Now answer your phone." Katherine commanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

* * *

**AN: _So, did you like it? I love feedback and constructive criticism. Also, I'd like to know if anyone considers Katherine OOC. I based her personality off crazy, girlie book Katherine, just so everyone knows. Review, pretty please? I should have chapter 2 up soon. We will get to see how the other characters are fairing! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss Me, Kill Me**

**Chapter 2**

**By: iCayleigh**

**AN: Thank you for all the kind, and encouraging comments! I was surprised but excited to get such a quick response to this story. It is truly appreciated! **

**

* * *

**

Always one to keep his promises, Stefan stepped through the motion sensor doors of Mystic Fall's only hospital. It had been such a long, busy night. Sadly, it looked as if it were only going to get worse. As he walked through the lobby, all the events of his day flashed through his mind. So much had happened; even his brain couldn't manage to keep up.

"Oh Stefan, you're here." Came a sad, guttural, yet familiar voice from Stefan's left, distracting him from the inner recollection of his day. And he was distracted for good reason, never having witnessed the other male in such a state. Something must be terribly wrong; otherwise his friend wouldn't look so broken.

"Matt…" He glanced down at Matt's tear stricken face, "How is Caroline?" He asked, concern etched in the worried way he held his brows. Stefan leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on Matt's shoulder, knowing exactly how the other felt. After all, if anything happened to Elena, he would be in much the same state.

"They…They can't stop the bleeding." Matt said as he tried to get a hold of himself. "She is going to die Stefan…" With his fists balled in his lap, he turned his face up to look his friend in the eye. "And there is nothing I can do to stop it." A lone tear trailed down Matt's cheek. He glared angrily, as if daring Stefan to do something about it with his eyes.

"Don't worry Matt, everything is going to be fine." Stefan said calmly.

"You don't know that!" Matt suddenly jumped from his chair, shoving Stefan back in the process. However, he did not seem to go very far. Defeated, Matt stared down at his feet. "I'm sorry man." He whispered apologetically, shaking his head. "It is just…first Vickie, now Caroline?" His voice sounded bewildered, unable to comprehend such an obscure thought, even though that thought happened to be his reality.

* * *

"Yes?" Damon asked Elena through the phone, a sigh in his voice. "Let me guess…" He began, his words taking on an annoyed quality. "You are about to give me the 'It was an accident, Damon. That kiss should have never happened' speech." He said in a mocking impersonation of Elena's voice, propping his feet up on the desk in the mansions huge library.

"No…" Responded Elena, Stefan-his younger brother's girlfriend, the puppy love of his pathetic unlife.

This was not the response Damon had expected, and he suddenly found himself caught off guard. He removed the Blackberry from his ear and glanced down at it for a second, thinking maybe he heard her wrong and the phone was cutting out. With his brows furrowed he brought the phone back to his ear. "No?" He questioned, a hint of suspicion laced in his voice.

"Yes…Can you come over so we can…talk?" If he didn't know any better, Damon would have sworn he could feel Elena smiling through the phone. And what she said next, took him by complete surprise. "Aunt Jenna interrupted us last time." Suddenly there was a strange rustling at Elena's end and the line abruptly went dead.

Damon blinked, finding himself bewildered, even flabbergasted, as he removed his feet from the desk and looked down at his phone. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Even though he had vowed to win Elena over the old fashioned way, one press of lips couldn't possibly do her in so quickly. After all, she was St. Stefan's girl, and Damon, he had been squarely placed in 'friend zone' earlier in the evening.

But what had caused Elena to act in such a way? Oh he knew, it just had to be his charm! Damon rolled his eyes. Like that had worked the other million times he'd tried it. But this time was different, he hadn't done it to hurt Stefan, or for some deep seeded revenge. All he wanted to do was simply kiss Elena for no other reason than sweet contact with the woman who thought he had even an ounce of humanity left in him.

The realization alone almost shook him to the core. But now was not the time to ponder. Elena's personality had, without warning, done a complete one 180. Worried, Damon needed to know what was going on.

After all, what was the worst that could happen anyway? Seeing as he had almost died for the second and final time that very night. Finally standing up, Damon flexed the collar of his leather jacket and took one last swig of his scotch.

* * *

Katherine stood before Elena with her arms crossed, merely watching the interaction. When she began to stall, and search for what to say, a frown emerged on Katherine's face. That just wouldn't do. At the rate Elena was going, Damon was bound to become suspicious quickly. That in turn, would mess up her fun. She knew baiting him worked best, so she quietly mouthed out exactly what she wanted Elena to say.

'Aunt Jenna interrupted us…' She abruptly stopped as she heard the floor boards creak above their heads.

She then hassled the phone from Elena's stubborn grasp, quickly hanging it up. "Hey, I was talking to the love of my…" Elena whined with a pout before she was stopped by a hand over her mouth. Katherine signaled her to be quiet with a little compulsion and a 'shh.' with her finger placed at her own lips.

"Elena, what is going on down there?" A very tired sounding Aunt Jenna called from the top of the stairs in the hallway.

"Nothing…" Katherine began with a smirk, rolling her eyes. She found it extra convenient that not only did she and Elena share the same face, but had the same voice. "Everything is just fine." She called back, listening as Jenna shuffled around upstairs.

Suddenly she felt a wet substance roll down her hand. She made a face of disgust. Elena was crying silently while staring at the dead body on the floor. "Ugh!" She removed her hand from her counterpart's mouth before rubbing it against her jean clad leg. "I make with the chaos, not the clean up." Katherine smiled wickedly as she placed Elena's hair behind her shoulders. "That is what little minions like you are for."

The floor boards began creaking again. "I'm going to go deal with your aunt,…" She glanced from Elena to the hallway. "You greet Damon when he gets here." Elena nodded, grinning at the mere mention of Damon's name. Katherine was so giddy she could have rubbed her hands together with excitement before she was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Katherine made it up the stairs about the same time Jenna came rushing down the hallway.  
"Elena!" Jenna shrieked, holding her hand against her heart. "It's…It's Jeremy." She stuttered. "He's Oding, call an ambulance!" She rushed back to Jeremy's room.

Katherine did nothing but stand in the middle of the hall and watch, an evil smirk forming on her lips.

Jenna turned back around. "Elena! What are you doing just /standing/ there!" Jenna's eyes grew wide as she caught the look her niece flashed her.

"This night just keeps getting better and better." Katherine couldn't hold back her excitement as she ran toward Jenna with vampire speed. "Shh, Aunt Jenna. Everything is going to be okay." Without giving her the chance to defend herself, Katherine smashed her head against Jeremy's door. Elena's aunts body slid down the door into an unconscious heap on the floor. Katherine glanced through the open door of the bathroom across the hall spotting a vial of blood on the countertop. With a delicate brow raised, she looked back at Jeremy's door.

He was changing! She opened his door a tad and looked inside. "Sweet dreams, you will thank me when you wake up." She smiled, "Think of this as a nice little parting gift and a 'welcome to the family'." Mmm, Katherine just loved causing havoc.

* * *

The first thing Damon noticed was the smell of freshly spilt blood. It penetrated the air around the house like a fog. The second thing he noticed was the lack of 4 heartbeats. And thirdly, Elena was not one of those missing heartbeats because she was opening the front door and within seconds securely wrapping her arms around his neck.

He managed to dislodge himself from her long enough to give her a once over. Her lip was busted with dried blood along the cracks and her cheeks were tear stained. "Elena…" Damon caressed her cheek as she tilted her face to meet his palm. "What happened to you?"

"Damon, she killed Uncle John…" Elena whispered, standing on her tiptoes as she entwined her hands in his hair, bringing his face closer to her own. "And all I can think about is you." She admitted before she crashed her lips against his own.

* * *

**AN_: _Katherine is so twisted, I love it. She is playing them all like chess pieces in her own little game. Well, everyone except for Stefan, who is busy at the moment. ;) Tell me what you think of my story so far! Is it going to fast, to slow? Do you have thoughts on what might happen next? I enjoy feedback.**


End file.
